


All They Need

by Skullszeyes



Series: Touch Of Salvation [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Massage, Not Beta Read, Romantic Friendship, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Yata wants this, even if he can't say it.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Touch Of Salvation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	All They Need

Saruhiko was sitting on his couch, watching TV, at the same time rubbing his ankle. The same one he had broken all those months ago. The silence between them was oddly comforting, even though Yata was used to their arguments, and he was mildly concerned with the way Saruhiko let Yata lay down with a pillow under his head, just so Saruhiko could have his legs in his lap.

“Why are we watching this?” he asked him.

Saruhiko glanced at him blankly. “I thought you wanted to watch this.”

Yata arched his brow, and a fluttering feeling rose in his chest. “We don’t have too.”

Saruhiko nodded. So it was one of those lazy afternoons, a strange turn of events that came from unknown places. Yata wouldn’t speak of this afterwards, he may think about it when Saruhiko leaves, and maybe Saruhiko might even speak hateful words about other things more private, this was never one of them.

The comfort seeping between them, almost as intimate when the lights were switched off, and the blankets were tousled to the side, only for one of them to reach for it when they grew tired. It wasn’t a daily occurrence, and maybe Yata was too afraid to say it out loud, to gain those mischievous eyes from the same person who kissed him until he forgot his own anger.

Saruhiko rubbed his ankle, soft and careful.

Yata stared at the ceiling, heart still racing, thoughts almost going blank with defeat. “It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

“It shouldn’t have happened.” Then he pushed Yata’s leg off, which flared that same heat inside of Yata’s chest, a sting of rejection, the same kind of sliver that also accompanied fear of Saruhiko walking out again. He didn’t dare say he was clingy, even if Saruhiko didn’t care if he spoke it too well of his own infuriating emotions.

Yata almost got up to stop Saruhiko, then he was surprised to see him crawling over to him, then lying on top of him. His face against Yata’s chest, while he took off his glasses to stop them from bending the wrong way.

“It won’t,” Yata whispered. His shaky fingers softly running through Saruhiko’s blue hair. Calm. This was so calm, he wanted this, needed it more than burning nights. He closed his eyes, enjoying Saruhiko’s weight upon him. It was so comforting to have someone.

“It will,” Saruhiko whispered, the words sharp yet his voice didn’t match up to it. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV. They laid in the quiet, holding one another, listening to their breath, to their heart beat, as if they were one.

Yata bit his lower lip. He continued combing his fingers through Saruhiko’s hair until he realized that he had fallen asleep. He smiled. He didn’t want to wake up, so he held him, and followed him into sleep.

Maybe this was all they needed, that this was all that truly mattered. This quiet, even if their hearts were loud and their emotions were destructive, they could enjoy the moments between.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed to write something comforting, and nice, and lovely! :D I also love the whole cuddling on the couch, I think it's adorable.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, this is the last for this series. I might write a story for them, but I don't know yet.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
